Close to Home
by empress-kenobi
Summary: In the light of things, their mission shouldn't have been all that difficult. Rated for violence and occasional swearing in future chapters!


Ah, well here it is! My first attempt at a continuing story with chapters! I have a basic plot sketched out, and the story shouldn't be too long, but I can't wait to share it with you all! Thank you for all of the support!

It'll get a little more serious later on, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

In the light of things, their mission shouldn't have been all that difficult.

Sadly, however, things never seemed to go smoothly for the masked duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Time and again, whether through their own mistakes or something they failed to predict, things went wrong.

This particular event was no exception.

* * *

Marinette was packing to leave for school and was halfway out the door when a strange man arrived at the bakery. Well dressed and followed by two bodyguards, she had the impression that he was meant to be some famous actor, or perhaps a politician of some sort. Either way, the man didn't bode well for her parents, who had only just opened the bakery moments ago. His face was cool and calculating, and even behind his glasses Marinette could detect a glint of poorly disguised cruelty. Her mother scurried forward, with a small, slightly worried smile.

"Ah, Mr. Augustine-"

"Is my order ready?" He grunted sharply, not even bothering to glance at either of the Dupain-Chengs that were waiting at the counter. Bewildered, the pair shared a look of confusion, before glancing nervously at the man.

"Sir, the pastries were set to be finished in three days-"

"Plans have changed. You are skilled bakers, are you not? Surely it shouldn't be a problem." The words were cold, uncaring as he lowered his glasses to glare at the bakers. Inside, Marinette was fuming, the tops of her cheeks beginning to tinge pink as she bit her lip to contain herself from bursting out. That wasn't right! You couldn't just change an order like that! The man turned, as if sensing her, and blinked, lifting one brow, before returning his attention to her mother.

"Normally, it could be possible, but we're absolutely _swamped_ with orders because of the Christmas season-"

"I'm sure I could just find another business who would gladly find a way to manage."

Marinette visibly bristled, as did her father, who clamped a hand down on his wife's shoulder and took a step forward.

"I assure you that we are doing our best to complete your order, sir, but to change the date on such short notice-"

"Enough. I expect them by the end of the day, or else your reputation will certainly suffer a rather dramatic change. After all, my connections would hate to spend money on a bakery that… _disappoints_."

"Eh?!" Marinette could no longer contain her fury, setting down her bags and stalking over to the man. Standing on her tiptoes to meet his gaze, the young girl began scolding him as if he were some child, blue gaze glittering with frustration.

"You can't just do that to people! You gave my parents a time that you wanted the pastries by, and you're not allowed to change it to something impossible just because you're rich or powerful! My parents are people too, and you can't just treat them however you want!"

"Get this brat out of my face, please." Marinette scrambled a few paces away as the bodyguards- large, hulking men- stepped threateningly toward her.

"I'll be leaving now. Remember, they need to be ready by the end of the day, or I most certainly will not even _consider_ paying you."

And with that, the door shut, leaving the shell shocked Dupain-Cheng family to ponder their choices.

* * *

 _Late again!_

Marinette slid into her seat beside Alya with a soft sigh, biting her lip in her attempt to stay silent. There was flour dusting her hair, and the normally well kept strands were messy and unkempt. Thankfully, her teacher did not seem to notice, or care, as she prepared to take notes. Nervously, she struggled with the straps of her bag as she withdrew her textbook and a pencil from its depths. The young teen's worry was visible with her every expression, her every movement. The family had dealt with difficult customers before, sure, but Augustine's influence on the town and its people could destroy the bakery if they didn't meet his satisfaction. The lesson progressed slowly. Her face was flushed, and her eyes slightly red, and as she fumbled with her writing utensil her best friend leaned close, eyes round in concern.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Alya whispered rather loudly, pointing at her friend's notebook, which remained blank despite being halfway through the day's lesson.

"Hmm?" Marinette shook herself out of her daze. "Yeah, I'm- Oh!" The black haired girl raised her head, before giving a start as she glanced at the clock. Cursing herself, she worriedly started filling in her notes based on Alya's paper, which had conveniently been slid toward her. She had spent a whole hour worrying, when she could have been planning some way to help her parents out. She could feel her friend's gaze prying at her, expertly discerning after years of experience that she was, in fact, not "okay".

"Do you need to talk about it?" Alya whispered again after a few moments, her head tipping inquisitively to the side. If she could do anything to help her, she would, but sometimes Marinette refused to tell of her troubles, no matter how low she was feeling. "Is it about Adrien again?" She added as an afterthought. She admired her friend's stubbornness, but sometimes it could just be too much. However, today was not one of those days, as the black haired teen visibly slumped, resigning herself to Alya's persistence.

"No, not today." She ran a slender hand through her hair, giving it a little ruffle. "A man came to our bakery this morning. Mr. Augustine, I think. Apparently he's pretty popular in Paris." Alya's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping open slightly.

"You met Augustine?! No way, that's so cool!" She leaned over, quieting her voice as a few of their class-mates glanced toward them. "What did he want?"

Marinette sighed.

"That's the problem." And so she began. As she retold the events that had previously unfolded, her friend's expression transformed from one of awe to one of horror and disgust.

"No way! Can he do that? I don't think he can do that." She muttered venomously, tapping her fingers along the smooth surface of the desk. "You have to finish by tonight?" Marinette nodded glumly, looking rather stressed, the faintest trace of tears beginning to well in the corners of her bright blue eyes. As Ladybug, she had always felt as if nothing could ever touch her, but this problem wasn't akuma related. She and her family had to handle it without Tikki.

"I don't know if we'll be able to manage it. If we don't, the bakery might be closed!" She murmured, forlorn.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Adrien had overheard the muted conversation occurring behind him as class progressed. His brown knitted with concern as he processed his class-mate's situation, he himself personally knowing just what sort of man Mr. Augustine could be. He held no fondness for the man, no matter how esteemed he was. And seeing Marinette cry was something he could never allow. Frowning, he tapped his pencil a few times against his wrist, deep in thought. Suddenly, he perked, lips twitching up in a gentle smile as he turned in his seat, an idea having sparked in his head.

"Marinette?" He whispered softly over to the distracted girl, giving Nino a quick nudge with his foot to get his attention. The girl turned, her cheeks tinged red as she rapidly dabbed below her eyes.

"How can we help?"

* * *

Aaannd there's the end, for now! I'll be posting a new chapter soon! That one will mostly be fluff, and then it'll pick up!

Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
